


Aphrodite Made Me Do It

by justanexercise



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lapdance, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Waverly isn’t sure what possesses her to lie. She is most certainly not Aphrodite and she is most certainly not supposed to give that gorgeous sexy redhead a lap dance.





	Aphrodite Made Me Do It

“Oh no,” Waverly mumbles, wincing in sympathy behind the bar counter.

A skeevy, probably drunk, man crosses straight into Wynonna’s path and pretends to stumble, dumping his pint of beer all over the front of Wynonna’s already revealing shirt.

Waverly sighs, crossing over from bar to see Wynonna furiously pushing at the guy straight into the intervening security guard.

“Come on Bill,” the security guard says, a hulking Samoan man named Greg. He tucks his hands under Skeevy Bill’s armpits and drags him away, throwing a boyish grin in Waverly’s way.

Waverly smiles gratefully, holding Wynonna back from following them and punching Skeevy Bill out.

“Seriously?” Wynonna huffs, holding her sticky shirt and ignoring the catcalls around her. “Like I’m not showing enough skin here?” She gestures to her chest and up on the stage. “If he wanted to see boobs he could just look up there!”

“Think he ran out of money,” Waverly says with a shrug.

“Crap,” Wynonna whines. “I’m so late…”

Waverly furrows her eyebrows.

“Can you please tell the dude in Champagne Room I’ll be back in like 10 minutes?” Wynona waves her off and runs to the back before Waverly can say anything else.

Ten minutes? That’s far too long to just be changing her clothes. That must mean Wynonna is going to take a quick shower, fix her hair and makeup and then come over and do her dance. That must mean the customer is someone Wynonna likes, which can only be one of two people.

“God damn it Wynonna.” Waverly huffs and crosses her arms. She notices how much that make her cleavage pop from her white half buttoned crop top and drops her arms.

The last time she tried to tell a customer Wynonna was going to be a few more minutes, she got mistaken for the talent and ended up punching the guy in the dick.

That was fun.

Until she got a stern talking to for assaulting a customer. Good thing it was only a lecture and not say…a bullet to the back of her head.

Waverly shivers.

Time to make sure the customer doesn’t leave.

As she walks down the hallway to the private rooms, Waverly smiles politely at the other girls and ducks her head at some lecherous grins from drunken customers.

How did she end up bartending at a strip joint again?

Oh right. That was all her idea.

Waverly shakes her head. No one in Purgatory was willing to hire an Earp, especially Wynonna. Sure, Waverly finagled her way into being a bartender at Shorty’s, but that was due to nepotism. If you can call it that, luckily her Aunt Gus already worked there. But no way was Shorty going to offer Wynonna a job. Not that Shorty didn’t like Wynonna, it’s just that Wynonna starts more bar fights than stops them. Shorty can’t afford that.

So with Wynonna coming home, running away from whatever it was that made her come back in the first place, she needed a job. Waverly wasn’t going to be able to support her and her sister with her meager pay at Shorty’s.

That’s when Waverly plans, well tried to.

Again, no one in Purgatory is willing to hire an Earp.

Until Wynonna let it slip she only got enough money to get out of Purgatory from stripping. A very low end crappy strip joint that Waverly in no way was letting Wynonna get back into. So Waverly planned and here they are, both working at a strip joint, a classier one at least. Waverly suspects (definitely knows) it’s a front for something, but hey, they take care of their dancers.

Wynonna and Aunt Gus were not happy that Waverly planned to join Wynonna to said strip joint.

Even when she insisted it was only a bartending gig. Paid much better than Shorty’s. In the end, Waverly does what Waverly wants and …

Now she’s doing her sister a good solid.

Waverly knocks on the private room door, the super expensive Champagne Room with actual doors instead of parted beads.

“Aphrodite’s—“ Waverly stutters to a stop.

Oh shit buckets.

That is not the cowboy wannabe or the stoic handsome black guy.

Waverly’s mouth goes dry. It isn’t uncommon for female patrons, not at all, Purgatory has a healthy LGBT population, Waverly included.

But wow. This girl…woman. She definitely did not expect her.

“Here?” the woman asks with a nervous smile. “You’re Aphrodite right?”

God she has _dimples_. Waverly blinks and shuts the door.

If anyone were to ask Waverly what exactly went through her mind, she wouldn’t be able to say anything to her defense.

“Yup…that’s me…” Waverly says, smiling widely while swinging her arms awkwardly in the air. “Aphrodite. Yup.”

The woman relaxes, heaving a relieved sigh. “Good yea…okay.”

Must be her first time. She looks so damn nervous. Waverly can empathize with. She’s got her own swirly feelings in her gut. Waverly swallows, willing her natural Earp confidence to come in. She stalks over to the woman, brushing her hands over the collar of the woman’s suit.

“You should sit down,” Waverly says, giving her a light push into the oversized couch.

“O-Okay.” The woman sits down and ducks her head.

How can someone look so damn cute and sexy? Waverly places one knee on the outside of the woman’s thighs and grins when the woman looks up like a deer in headlights. She tilts the woman’s chin up and fully straddles her, winding her hand through the woman’s short red hair.

It’s just as soft and silky as she thought it would be.

“Uhhm…” the woman looks passed Waverly’s shoulder, seemingly cataloguing the entire room before she nods resolutely. “Alright then.”

“No touching,” Waverly says, sliding her hands over the woman’s arms.

“Got it,” the woman breathes out, now with a confident smirk.

Waverly narrows her eyes. She needs to throw her off her game. Waverly grabs the woman’s hands and places it firmly on her ass. The woman’s eyes widen and her body goes completely still. Mission accomplished.

“Unless I want you to.”

The woman clears her throat.

Waverly holds the woman’s head close to her chest, gasping softly at the lips on her skin. Okay. She can do this. She’s seen way more lap dances than she could possibly want to. It should be easy right? She was head cheerleader after all and she’s still got those muscles and stamina.

She tugs the woman away, already missing her warmth. Waverly just needs a few moments to compose herself and not look at those puppy dog eyes. She ducks her head and presses her cheek against the woman’s ear.

“Okay,” the woman whispers, hiding her face in Waverly’s hair. “What do you have for us?”

Waverly blinks.

What?

“Knock knock!”

Wynonna has the worst timing in the world.

Waverly scrambles to her feet and spins around just in time to see Wynonna literally kick the door open. Good thing they’re solid oak doors.

“Aphrodite’s –“ Wynonna pauses and the door thunks shut behind her. She blinks, looking at Waverly’s red face.

Waverly’s glad she can’t see the woman behind her. Sure she’s tiny but the woman is sitting down and Waverly shields her from Wynonna’s accusing stare.

“Oh you did not!” Wynonna points an accusing finger at Waverly. “You did not just get a lap dance from my baby sister!”

Waverly grimaces. She really didn’t think this through, plus why is it such a big deal?

Wynonna looks ready to pull a gun on the woman, but she pushes Waverly aside instead, her fists in the air and she stumbles to a stop.

“You’re not Dolls.”

“No ma’am,” the woman says, standing up, her face nearly as red as her hair. She glances at Waverly in confusion before turning her attention back to Wynonna. “You’re…Aphrodite?”

“Uh…yea!” Wynonna pokes the woman’s chest, hard. “And who are you? Where’s Dolls? He said he’d—“

The woman takes a step away and glances at Waverly in suspicion now. “She said she was Aphrodite.”

Waverly grimaces. Way to throw her under the bus!

“Oh,” Wynonna frowns. “Oh, she was probably trying to cover for me. Nah don’t worry she’s cool. She’s my baby sis.”

Waverly rolls her eyes at the description.

“She got me this job so…” Wynonna shrugs. “She should probably know what’s going on…since…she works here too.”

“Oh!”

“As a bartender!” Waverly hurries to amend. She’s not sure why she needs to clarify she does not give people lap dances on the norm.

“Alright.” Wynonna gives Waverly an odd look before turning back to the woman. “You know me, but who’re you?”

The woman glances at Waverly again but seems to make up her mind. “I’m Agent Haught.”

Waverly blinks. Agent? And oh yea, she’s definitely hot.

Wynonna scoffs. “Okay you’re not the one that’s a stripper Agent Hot.” She rolls her eyes. “I thought Dolls was kidding about that…or…code name right?”

“No, that’s my name. Nicole Haught. Agent Dolls is busy gathering the support we need so I’m taking his place with the as—you. With you.”

Waverly holds her hands up and pushes Nicole and Wynonna further away from each other. “Okay will someone please explain to me what’s going on?”

Wynonna grimaces and Nicole purses her lips.

And that is how Waverly and Wynonna lose their jobs at the strip club.

Turns out Waverly was right, the strip club _is_ a front.

And Wynonna had been in on it to take them down.

Which didn’t help much, not without Waverly’s thorough research on the strip club and the gangs affiliated with said strip club. Dolls had not been convinced about Waverly’s research, until Nicole flipped through it and vouched for her.

So that is how Wynonna got a spiffy new badge, well after her mandatory training is over. Waverly has her own ID card now, but more as a researcher. Even if she could shoot better than Wynonna.

Waverly stares across the room at Agent Nicole Haught. Nicole glances at her shyly before ducking her head. Waverly sighs wistfully.

She just has to make sure there isn’t a No Fraternization policy.

She looks over at Wynonna dragging Dolls into the training room.

There probably isn’t a rule like that…

She licks her lips and stands up from the table, watching as Nicole stares at her swaying hips. Maybe later tonight, after their date that she is going to ask Nicole in a few seconds, they can continue that lap dance.


End file.
